Melancholy
by Leyda
Summary: [...]Un sollozo escapo de entre sus labios[...]


Miro fijamente las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su ventana, se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que aquel trueno resonando a su alrededor había logrado que se sobresaltada y cayera del alfeizar, suspiro pensando en que aquella tarde fría y gris le hacía compañía en su profunda melancolía. Miro alrededor de su habitación hasta del con aquella funda negra alargada, se acercó lentamente y bajo el cierre dejando en libertad a su preciada guitarra de color durazno.

El color de esta era muy suave y algunas veces llego a pensar que era demasiado femenino para él, sin embargo, no debía extrañarse por ello pues había pertenecido a su madre varios años atrás, volvió a asentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras afinaba las cuerdas, un rasgueo para comprobar y ligera sonrisa se posó en su rostro, toco notas al azar ante de decidirse a interpretar _"My Inmortal"_. Sin duda aquella canción iba perfecta con su situación, la letra salía en notas perfectas y sin vacilar, sus ojos picaron ligeramente mientras los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente y paro, paro abruptamente su interpretación, pocos segundos bastaron para que su rubio compañero apareciera tras la puerta con aquella expresión preocupada que le dirigía últimamente.

Se sintió frustrado ante ello más sin en cambio sus emociones lo traicionaron y las lágrimas corrieron trazando surcos sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, su amigo se acercó y retiro la guitarra de entre sus brazos antes de estrecharlo fuertemente contra su pecho, un sollozo escapo de entre sus labios y pronto gemidos lastimeros se abrieron paso, se sentía fatal con todo y no podía creo que un gesto tan pequeño hubiese logrado lo que las palabras de sus amigos no pudieron.

Ah claro, nuevamente era esa fecha, no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que se había recluido en el mundo muggle y tampoco tenía idea de cómo había terminado compartiendo piso con aquel que considero su enemigo escolar, se sentía patético llorando entre sus brazos como un chiquillo perdido, el suave cabello del recién llegado rozo su frente y sintió aquello como un tacto tan familiar que solo logró profundizar sus sollozos. Aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido superar aquello, ver el cuerpo de aquella chica tendido entre otros tantos más.

Intento calmarse y pronto sus sollozos se volvieron jadeos y pequeños intervalos de hipo, se miraron algunos segundos, segundos donde plata y esmeralda se fundieron como uno solo y las preguntas se revolvían en él, desvío la mirada dejando caer sobre la mesita de noche justo al lado de su cama, dos fotografías descansaban allí, la primera no era otra que aquella donde sus padres se encontraban juntos, la segunda... Era un poco más difícil pensar en ello, se encontraba el ahí parado y sosteniendo por la cintura a aquella dulce chica, su barbilla reposaba gentilmente sobre el hombro pálido, el rubio y ensortijado cabello se encontraba lacio en aquella fotografía, la única que tenían estando juntos.

Luna.

Su nombre resonaba en su mente.

La guerra.

Le habían arrebatado tantas cosas.

Su muerte.

Los recuerdos dolían como el primer día.

Si. Luna Lovegood había muerto en la batalla sucedida en Hogwarts, justo después de aquello se había negado a volver a pisar el terreno de la escuela además de negarse a pisar suelo mágico a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, se le acredito como un mago graduado y se auto exilio al mundo muggle justo después de ello. No había sido muy maduró, pero no quiso pensar en ello, por una vez quiso ser egoísta y mantener al mundo alejado. Pocos meses después comenzó a ponerse al corriente con su escolarización normal, fue entonces que encontró a su ahora amigo, Draco Malfoy, ex-mortifago obligado a participar en algo que él no quería.

Estudiaron en la misma facultad y comenzaron a vivir juntos, Draco había sido un gran apoyo en aquellas noches en vela donde el rostro de familiares y amigos aparecían en sus sueños, supo comprender y ser paciente con el azabache más aun cuando el 2 de mayo se acercaba, sería entonces cuando terminaría deprimiéndose, negándose a comer de forma correcta y reviviendo una y otra vez el momento de la muerte de Luna Lovegood a manos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Sabía que nunca podría olvidar aquello, pero tampoco sería capaz de olvidar aquellos buenos recuerdos junto a la peculiar y carismática rubia, su recuerdo seguiría atormentándolo toda la vida, pero estaba dispuesto a sufrir aquella dulce tortura, nada importaba mientras ella se mantuviera en su mente. La había amado de manera intensa y la relación que habían tenido había sido uno de los recuerdos más felices que tenía, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras el ojiplata lo miraba para segundos después girarse a la entrada de su habitación diciéndole que era hora de comer y que no importaban sus quejas tenía que comer.

Asintió aun sabiendo que lo mas probable era que no lo hubiese visto, se encamino hacia su escritorio y abrió el ultimo cajón, retiro el fondo falso que mantenía ahí y saco lo que tenia ahí, su varita aquella que se había roto cuando estaba en busca de los horrocruxes, a su lado la varita de Luna, sin poder evitarlo conjuro su patronus, tal y como había descubierto poco después de la batalla este había cambiado, ahora era una liebre que corría libremente a su alrededor, se sintió nostálgico y pronto dejo caer el hechizo. Guardo nuevamente las cosas y bajo. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el no dejaría ir aquellos recuerdos aun si esto suponía alejarse de cualquier persona.

• •

 _NA: Es bastante tarde y se supone que debería estar durmiendo pero recordé este os que había escrito en alguna clase cuando aun estaba en preparatoria, no es lo mas bonito pero estoy orgullosa por haberlo escrito de una sola vez._

 _Lamento los horrores ortográficos que pueda haber pero repito, es tarde y no estoy en condiciones de revisarlo a fondo, igual espero que les guste._

 _La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, pertenece a CrystallineColey y este es el enlace directo por si a alguien le interesa (_ _www . deviantart_ _crystallinecoley / art / HP - Harry - And - Luna - 363058844)_


End file.
